Display devices represented by portable terminal devices, such as a mobile phone, a PDA, and the like, and by electronic devices, such as a computer, a television, and the like, have many electronic components inside them. These electronic components are electrically connected to each other through a wiring circuit board or the like. As the display devices are becoming thinner and smaller in recent years, a space to store the wiring circuit board should be as small as possible. Thus, a highly flexible wiring circuit board that can be bent or folded in a flexible manner is needed, and a wiring circuit board disclosed in Patent Document 1 below has been known, for example.
In the wiring circuit board described in Patent Document 1, wiring patterns are formed on one surface of a base insulating layer, and a ground pattern is formed on the other surface. Here, it is said that the wiring circuit board can secure pliability (flexibility) by disposing the ground pattern such that it is positioned in regions between the wiring patterns (in a stripe shape, for example) instead of forming the ground pattern on the entire surface of the other surface of the base insulating layer.